


Тренировка

by CatiZza



Series: Cornix cornici [4]
Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: First Time, Help, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Slash, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка о тренировках и наставничестве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тренировка

Услышав сквозь сон мерный шелест льющейся воды, Шрайк открыл глаза и несколько секунд смотрел в темно-серый потолок, дожидаясь, пока сонное оцепенение схлынет. Сумрак, царивший в спальне, постепенно окрашивался в красновато-бурый. Шрайк сел на кровати, потер лицо руками, отгоняя остатки сна, и повернулся к окнам. Небо за ними было похоже на запекшуюся кровь. К размеренному шипению примешался глухой и едва различимый рокот.

Шрайк опустил взгляд, рассматривая спящего рядом парнишку. Тот лежал на боку, спиной к капитану, завернувшись в покрывало. Растрепанные черные волосы рассыпались по плечам и подушке, которую паренек обнимал, свернувшись клубком. Дыхание его было ровным и спокойным.

Шрайк встал с кровати, подобрал с пола лежащие у кровати штаны, натянул их и подошел к одному из окон. Так и есть — быстро поднимавшийся из-за горизонта Киавар подсвечивал затянувшие купол атмосферного барьера облака, и те все сильнее и сильнее краснели. Территорию Вороньего Шпиля затянуло серой хмарью, и по-осеннему противный, затяжной дождь монотонно шелестел за окном — если бы только на Освобождении было такое понятие, как времена года.

Отойдя от окна, Шрайк бросил короткий взгляд на цифровое табло на стене, — без пятнадцати четыре часа утра по местному времени, — и подошел к кровати, присаживаясь на ее край.

К восемнадцати стандартным терранским годам Зифер Зид из смазливого подростка превратился в привлекательного юношу и теперь уверенно рос в красивого молодого мужчину. Преобразования, сделавшие из него астартес, чуть подчеркнули достоинства, заострив его черты, а возраст добавил им благородства. Со временем из парня должен был выйти действительно красивый десантник, даже по меркам Гвардии Ворона, издавна славившейся выдающейся внешностью своих бойцов.

Особенно если на его лице так и не появятся шрамы, усмехнулся про себя Кайваан. Обычно первыми порезами мальчишки разживались еще на тренировках, но скорость и ловкость Зифера, в которые капитан сам вложил немало труда, уберегли его от этих ран. Не то, чтобы Шрайк специально учил его избегать ударов по лицу, чтобы помочь своему воспитаннику сберечь привлекательность, которой тот был столь щедро одарен, но этот побочный эффект усиленных тренировок пришелся капитану по вкусу. Кайваан привычным жестом почесал шрам над правой бровью, и, протянув руку, убрал черную прядь со щеки спящего вороненка, заправив ее ему за ухо, затем осторожно очертил пальцем ушную раковину. То, что у мальчишки чувствительные уши, он узнал вчера совершенно случайно, и нашел это довольно забавным. Зифер подставлялся под почесывающие его уши пальцы и жмурился от удовольствия, становясь похожим на вороненка, которому перебирают перья.

Нельзя было сказать, что то, что произошло вчерашним вечером, входило в планы Шрайка. Объективно говоря, капитан собирался как следует отдохнуть перед суматошным днем, отведенным под последние приготовления к отлету Третьей роты на Тарланус Прайм. Миссия на Тарланусе предстояла не из легких, и последний спокойный вечер Шрайк отвел под общий отдых — неизвестно, когда боевые братья Третьей в следующий раз смогут полноценно отдохнуть. В памяти Шрайка еще жива была Таргусская кампания, когда застрявшая на планете рота два долгих года провела в бесконечных боях и вылазках.

Пожалуй, то, что Зифер попал в число боевых братьев Третьей значительно позже, можно было счесть везением. И больше всего из них двоих повезло самому Шрайку, который был избавлен все эти два года от необходимости решать проблемы, причиняемые непокорностью воспитанника.

Несколькими часами ранее Шрайк выкроил немного свободного времени, чтобы погонять Зифера по залу после основных тренировок. После инцидента на Энне и получения силового доспеха мальчик стал злее и осторожнее, и спарринги с ним стали доставлять капитану куда больше удовольствия. Такими темпами из Зифера вырастет действительно стоящий спарринг-партнер, хотя Шрайку уже давно казалось, что в этом ордене вряд ли найдется кто-то, кто смог бы составить ему достойную компанию.

— Ты избавился от многих лишних черт, _rayevenni_ , — отметил капитан, пока они с воспитанником шагали по коридору в сторону лифтов, — но, что еще хуже, нахватался новых. Раньше ты дрался легче.

— Откровенно говоря, сэр, — улыбка на лице Зифера, все еще ощущающего приятную усталость после тренировки, погасла, — у меня появилась неуверенность.

— Неуверенность?

— Многое, чему я научился, оказалось неправильным, не выдержав проверку боем, сэр, — проговорил мальчик и Шрайк понимающе усмехнулся.

— Через это проходят все, кто привык быть лучшим, _rayevenni_ , — ответил тот. — Одно дело — быть лучшим на тренировках, другое — быть лучшим в бою. Ты рано стал боевым братом и сколько бы ты не хорохорился, это все равно заставляет тебя нервничать и пытаться соответствовать. Это нормально. Даже хорошо — излишняя самоуверенность не доводит до добра.

— Возможно, вы и правы, сэр, — повел плечами Зифер. — Но мои боевые показатели в этом месяце упали в два раза.

Мальчик немного преувеличивал, но в целом его слова соответствовали истине. После того, как он оправился от ран, полученных на Энне, и перешел в ряды боевых братьев, его боевые показатели значительно снизились. В основном сказывались изменение в боевых тренировках и ограничения, которые накладывала силовая броня, хотя сам Зифер грешил на потерянную за время реабилитации форму. Он справедливо опасался, что не будет принимать участие в ближайших боевых операциях, и эти опасения угнетали его сильнее всего.

— Ты перестал находить общий язык с собственным телом. Это пройдет.

— Я много работаю, сэр, но у меня все равно ничего не получается. Я слишком неуверен. То, что я привык считать верными действиями, на практике оказалось бесполезным, и теперь я не знаю, что и как делать, чтобы добиться результата. Возможно, — он опустил глаза, — я еще не заслуживаю выданного мне доспеха, сэр.

— Я не ошибаюсь в таких вещах, Зифер, — оборвал его излияния Шрайк. — К тому же, решения принимаю не я один. И если командование поддержало меня в моем решении принять тебя в ряды боевых братьев, то значит, ты стоишь нашего доверия. Тем более, — уже мягче добавил он, — то, что я слышу от тебя сейчас, я слышал уже много раз. К доспеху нужно привыкнуть.

— И что мне делать, чтобы привыкнуть быстрее? — вскинулся мальчишка.

— Работать, _rayevenni_ , работать, — весело ответил Шрайк. — Никто, кроме тебя самого, не поможет тебе снова найти общий язык со своим телом.

— Я работаю, — Зифер нахмурился. — Со вчерашнего дня я увеличил нагрузку на силовых тренировках в полтора раза.

— Тебе ни к чему тратить время на силовые тренировки, — капитан покачал головой. — Здесь важна не сила, а четкое понимание своих возможностей. Тебе нужно сделать упор на тренировки с напарниками. Чтобы понять себя, нужно понимать других. Понимая стоящего перед тобой друга, ты начнешь адекватно реагировать на действия врага. Наша основная задача — это взаимодействие с противником. Прямой бой, обманные маневры, удары и уклонения. Чтобы научиться уклоняться, нужно понимать противника и предсказывать его действия. Учись взаимодействовать, _rayevenni_. Спарринг помогает научиться анализировать и предсказывать действия противника, танцы — ловить ритм шагов и пульс, чтобы понять состояние объекта твоего взаимодействия. А еще взаимодействием может быть секс, — усмехнулся Шрайк, — позволяющий осознать свои слабые места и научиться контролировать эмоции. Механизм возбуждения по большому счету одинаков независимо от раздражителя, отличается только реакция мозга.

— Допустим, танцам и бою нас учили еще в Десятой, сэр — ответил Зифер, стараясь говорить непринужденно, — а вот остальное в тренировки не входило.

Шрайк остановился около лифта и коснулся пальцами цифровой панели.

— Если захочешь — приходи вечером, когда я освобожусь, — негромко проговорил капитан, поворачиваясь. Зифер раздумчиво пожевал губами, глядя на потертые створки дверей, и поднял глаза.

— Это часть тренировок, или вы… просто хотите видеть меня рядом, сэр?

— Да — на оба вопроса.

Двери лифта открылись, и Шрайк первым шагнул внутрь. Дождавшись, когда Зифер войдет следом, Шрайк набрал на панели несколько команд, двери с шипением закрылись, и лифтовая кабина плавно пошла вверх.

— Эта часть обучения не является обязательной, _rayevenni_ , — добавил Шрайк, нарушая повисшее было молчание. — Ты волен отказаться. Я не стану принуждать тебя.

— Мне бы хотелось узнать подробнее о программе, сэр, — ответил тот.

— Можешь быть уверен, что я не сделаю ничего против твоего желания, — капитан едва заметно усмехнулся, и, подцепив лицо мальчишки за подбородок, заставил его поднять голову. — Я, конечно, циничный и бессердечный ублюдок и что там еще, но я не насильник.

Ответить Зифер не успел. Лифт остановился на одном из этажей, и капитан, убрав руку, вышел из кабины, и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал по коридору. Зифер смотрел ему вслед, пока двери лифта не закрылись, и он не поехал дальше.

 

Тренированное за долгие годы службы чутье позволило Шрайку уловить чужое присутствие сразу же, как только он переступил порог собственных покоев.

Привычно стараясь ступать как можно тише и не зажигая свет, капитан пересек приемную и неслышно выскользнул в гостиную. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он сделал еще несколько шагов и аккуратно заглянул на балкон.

Поднявшийся ветер трепал распушенные черные волосы стоящего у бортика парнишки. Тот смотрел куда-то вдаль, на темнеющее небо и затянутые дымкой производственные кварталы, раскинувшиеся внизу, у подножия Шпиля. Воздух под куполом атмосферного барьера был перенасыщен влажным теплом из-за работающих на износ кузниц и ремонтных блоков, и к ночи, когда оранжевый шар Киавара скрывался за горизонтом и воздух стремительно остывал, почти каждый вечер начинались дожди. На совете ордена неоднократно поднимался вопрос о тотальной модернизации климатических систем под куполом, и каждый раз находились более важные проблемы, требующие вложения средств в их решение. К тому же нельзя было сказать, что дожди являли собой проблему — напротив, они очищали воздух от заводской пыли и смывали ее со стен и крыш, позволяя экономить на дополнительных системах очистки.

Шрайк тихо шагнул на балкон, глядя вдаль. Сквозь туман впереди пробивались огни — мелкие, крупные, белые, желтые, и в темноте раскинувшееся внизу синевато-черное полотно походило на еще одно звездное небо, словно компенсируя то, что находилось наверху и было затянуто облаками.

— Любуешься? — усмехнулся Шрайк.

Зифер вздрогнул и обернулся, но тут же улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я не услышал, как вы пришли, сэр. Полагаю, это из-за ветра, — добавил он насмешливо, и, отойдя от бортика, подошел к капитану. — Я никогда не видел Шпиль с такой высоты, и должен признать, что сверху оно смотрится куда интереснее, чем с нижних площадок.

— Сейчас собирается дождь и смотреть там не на что, — отмахнулся Шрайк. — По-настоящему красивый вид с этого балкона на восходе, когда нет дождя. Когда он есть, производства у подножия смотрятся очень апокалиптично.

Зифер бросил последний взгляд в сторону потемневшего неба, и, когда он снова повернулся, Шрайк поймал его за плечи, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и прижался губами к его губам. Мальчишка не стал сопротивляться и испуганно поджимать губы — напротив, он раскрыл их, прося еще, словно голодный вороненок. Он неуверенно коснулся пальцами щеки капитана, как будто неожиданно вспомнил, что при поцелуе полагается придерживать друг друга. Шрайк поймал его за пальцы и отстранился. Глаза Зифера влажно блестели, губы слегка припухли — целоваться ему явно понравилось. Он едва заметно улыбнулся и довольно прищурился.

— Идем? — спросил Шрайк, не спеша выпускать его плечи. — Если ты еще не передумал.

— Я не передумал, — покачал головой Зифер.

Капитан кивнул и увлек его за собой, прочь от балкона, через гостиную, к проему, ведущему в спальню, хотя спальней это можно было назвать очень относительно — больше всего комната, располагавшаяся за проемом, напоминала логово, или, что было бы уместнее, гнездо. Висящие на стенах трофеи, то ли самые близкие к сердцу капитана, то ли те, которые не стоило показывать случайным гостям, перемежались с картинами, оружием и цифровыми панелями информации и срочной связи. На угловой стойке темнели отполированные парадные доспехи, рядом на дверце стенного шкафа висела упакованная парадная форма. Капитанские регалии поблескивали в полумраке, развешанные как попало на магнитной доске, прицепленной на ту же дверь, что и парадная форма. Голова шкуры, наброшенной на широкое кресло у стеллажа с книгами, скалилась множеством зубов на вошедших, стеклянные глаза смотрели живо и устало, словно шкура вот-вот собиралась захлопнуть пасть, свернуться в кресле в клубок и заснуть.

— У меня тут небольшой беспорядок, не обращай внимания, — негромко проговорил капитан, заметив, как мальчишка оглядывается по сторонам. В личных покоях капитана он до этого дня не бывал, и увиденное его заметно впечатлило.

— Это будет сложно, сэр, — усмехнулся Зифер. — Здесь столько всего…

— В основном тут личные вещи и та ерунда, которую не стоит развешивать в приемной и гостиной, если я хочу выглядеть приличным десантником, — Шрайк криво усмехнулся и указал рукой на одно из батальных полотен, висевших между двумя уродливыми головами каких-то ксеномонстров. — Вот эту картину, например, мне подарил командир одной из приграничных крепостей после того, как мы помогали ему отбить атаку орков. По-моему, ее ему тоже подарили, и он не знал, куда ее деть, а отказываться было не очень вежливо.

— И, тем не менее, вы ее повесили, сэр.

— Она очень смешная, на самом деле, потому что тот, кто ее рисовал, явно слабо себе представлял методы работы Гвардии Ворона. Присмотрись при случае. А сейчас оставим это, ты ведь не за экскурсией сюда пришел. Ванная там, — махнул Шрайк в сторону темнеющей в углу двери, — если тебе нужно умыться или что там.

— Нет, сэр, — Зифер покачал головой, и темные волосы закрыли его лицо. Он стащил обувь и забрался с ногами на кровать, усаживаясь и обхватывая колени руками.

— Если вы спросите меня, сэр, — добавил он, оглядываясь, — то, по-моему, это беспорядок вам очень… ну, если это можно так назвать, то он вам очень идет. По этой комнате видно, что здесь живете именно вы.

— Ты только что назвал меня несобранным раздолбаем, или мне показалось? — хохотнул капитан. Его голос звучал чуть приглушенно через ткань стаскиваемой водолазки. Шрайк выбрался из нее, взъерошенный и растрепанный, и отбросил ее к стащенному табарду.

— Вам показалось, сэр, — засмеялся в ответ Зифер. — Я имел в виду, что по этому беспорядку очень видно, что вы герой, но при этом обычный десантник, не чуждый ничего человеческого, что вы очень смелый и при этом с чувством юмора…

Шрайк присел с ним рядом на кровать, и, приобняв за плечи, прервал поток слов своего воспитанника коротким и тихим вопросом:

— Ты нервничаешь, _rayevenni_?

— Нет, сэр, — помотал головой мальчишка, с которого резко слетела вся веселость.

— Ты дрожишь.

— Нет, сэр.

— Ты дрожишь, — с нажимом повторил Шрайк и привлек его к себе ближе, почти касаясь губами виска. — Не бойся, — он осторожно заправил растрепанные волосы своего воспитанника ему за уши, оглаживая кончиками пальцев ушные раковины. Он когда-то давно слышал, что такая ласка способна успокоить, и его расчет, похоже, оправдался, — мальчик тут же расслабился, прикрывая глаза и поворачивая голову, подставляясь под ласкающие пальцы. Шрайк гладил и почесывал их, с едва заметной улыбкой наблюдая за производимым эффектом.

— Уши, как я погляжу, твое слабое место? Мне следовало понять это раньше.

— Я сам этого не знал, — тихо сознался Зифер, открывая глаза и виновато закусывая губу. — Но если вы научите меня…

— Прямо сейчас я не буду тебя ничему учить, _rayevenni_ , — покачал головой Шрайк. — Потому что с непривычки ты все равно не сможешь что-либо контролировать. Поэтому просто доверься мне и привыкай.

— Сэр? — мальчик поднял блестящие глаза. Его глазные яблоки еще не начали темнеть, и потемневшая радужная оболочка смотрелась как неестественно большой зрачок.

— Чем больше я смотрю на тебя, тем больше мне кажется, что у тебя никого не было раньше. Это так?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Зифер, помедлив, и тут же вымученно улыбнулся. — Не сложилось. А здесь, в ордене…

— Не оправдывайся.

— Капитан, я…

— Значит так, — поднял палец Шрайк, — давай-ка договоримся сразу — не надо мне в постели «капитанкать».

— Хорошо, сэр.

— И давай обойдемся без «сэров». Мы одни и можем позволить себе отступить от устава. В конце концов, сегодня у нас, — Шрайк усмехнулся, — свидание, а не тренировка. Или ты забыл, как меня зовут?

— Нет, сэр, — покачал головой Зифер и тут же осекся. — То есть, нет, я помню… Кайваан.

— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул Шрайк, и, приобняв его, снова поцеловал — уже дольше и нежнее, чем до этого. Напрягшийся было, мальчик расслабился, старательно отвечая, и его теплые и влажные ладони коснулись обнаженной груди капитана. Шрайк уверенно запустил руки под тунику воспитанника, заставляя ее стащить. Зифер не очень охотно выполнил его желание и зябко повел раздетыми плечами, хотя в спальне было не так уж и холодно. Шрайк обнял его за шею одной рукой, и провел пальцами второй по свежим шрамам на груди. Следы от когтей, четыре широких и длинных рубца, только-только затянулись. Один из них рассек ареолу соска, непоправимо изувечив его. Шрайк нахмурился, на мгновение вспоминая зрелище окровавленного тела, безвольной массой рухнувшего в обломки, вспоминая, как считал шаги до выхода и точки общего сбора, пытаясь понять, хватит ли одному отчаянному и безмозглому скауту злости и выдержки, чтобы дотянуть до того момента, как Шрайк сможет передать его апотекариям?

— Я в порядке, Кайваан, — тихо проговорил Зифер, и его теплые пальцы легли поверх пальцев капитана. — Они уже зажили.

Шрайк отнял руку от его теплой груди, сгреб его в объятия и заставил улечься на кровать, удобно пристраивая под его шею локоть. Мальчишка снова напрягся, но тут же расслабился под лаской, и подставил шею под поцелуи. Шрайк аккуратно касался губами пульсирующей жилки. От Зифера пахло живым теплом, едва уловимо — терпким страхом и сладковатым желанием. Губы Шрайка спустились ниже, к ключицам, он выпростал руку из-под шеи воспитанника, устраиваясь удобнее, и прижался губами к свежим шрамам. Мальчик вздрогнул, но тут же глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и зарылся пальцами в стриженые волосы капитана.

Язык Шрайка прошелся вдоль каждого из шрамов, губы на мгновение задержались на пострадавшем соске, и, наконец, переключились на живот. Дыхание Зифера сбилось, губы слегка приоткрылись. Он разочарованно вздохнул, когда Шрайк снова устроился рядом, касаясь губами его висков и щек. Поймав капитана за лицо, Зифер коснулся губами его губ — не очень уверенно, словно вопросительно, и обвил руками его шею, когда Шрайк охотно ответил.

Как капитан и предполагал, весь самоконтроль его воспитанника улетучился практически сразу же. Млеющий под лаской мальчишка безропотно позволил стащить с себя штаны, вздрогнул только, когда теплая ладонь Шрайка коснулась набедренной повязки, и закусил губу, когда пальцы капитана скользнули под нее.

К своим годам он заметно избавился от мальчишеской угловатости и худобы, и ощущать под пальцами не проступающие ребра, а рельефные мышцы, было куда приятнее. Конечно, таким же могучим, как и остальные десантники, мальчику стать не суждено — более тонкая кость и изящные пропорции Гвардейцев Ворона, отличающие их от астартес из других орденов, превращали их не в широкие мечи, а в коварные кинжалы, незаметно выскальзывающие из рукава, наносящие точные смертельные удары и исчезающие бесследно. Приятно было видеть, как из тонкого и бледного ростка, кое-как тянущегося к свету, Зифер превращается в такой же острый и не знающий промаха кинжал.

Но превращение было не закончено — мальчишке отчаянно не хватало опыта, и он старательно повторял ласки капитана, быстро схватывая и не боясь пробовать. Его теплые пальцы скользили по испещренному шрамами телу Шрайка, то аккуратно, почти невесомо, то впиваясь ногтями и сжимая изо всех сил.

А еще он молчал. Он молчал, когда Шрайк ласкал его, молчал, когда губы капитана позволяли себе куда больше, чем следовало бы, молчал, когда под его набедренную повязку скользнули теплые и сильные пальцы, молчал, когда повязка оказалась стащена, молчал, вздрагивая под лаской и изливаясь в ласкающую его руку. Он тяжело дышал, раскусывал губы в кровь, но молчал.

В первый раз все закончилось быстро. Зифер всегда был шустрым, подумалось Шрайку, и ему стоило больших трудов не рассмеяться собственным мыслям.

— Кайваан? — хрипло позвал Зифер, услышав, как капитан сдавленно фыркает.

— Все в порядке, _rayevenni_ , — улыбнулся Шрайк, запечатлевая поцелуй на его шее. — Ты устал?

— Немного. Но я не отказался бы повторить, — признался мальчик, помолчав.

— Отдохни, и мы непременно повторим. У нас достаточно времени впереди, — кивнул Шрайк, вытягиваясь рядом. Зифер повернулся на бок, и, дождавшись, когда Шрайк приглашающе поднимет руку, прильнул к нему, пристраивая голову ему на плечо. Капитан прижался щекой к растрепанным темным волосам, и осторожно принялся почесывать за удачно подставленным ухом. Пригревшийся мальчик, кажется, начал задремывать, он сонно пошевелился, обнимая Шрайка крепче, и тот обнял его в ответ, прижимая к себе.

Он и сам, согревшись и чувствуя рядом живое тепло, почувствовал, как на него накатывает сонливость, и тем неожиданнее стало прикосновение чужих и прохладных губ к сонно приоткрывшимся губам. Шрайк, не открывая глаз, протянул руку, ловя Зифера за голову, превращая легкое прикосновение в настоящий и крепкий поцелуй.

Мальчишка отстранился и бесцеремонно пристроился поверх капитана, и его ладони достаточно убедительно демонстрировали, что урок не прошел даром. Шрайк позволил ему несколько минут свободы действий, а затем, дождавшись, пока Зифер ослабит бдительность, одним хищным движением поймал его и повалил на кровать, оказываясь сверху. Зифер даже не успел рефлекторно напрячься, не то, чтобы испугаться или среагировать — а затем и вовсе окончательно расслабился, отвечая на ласку.

  

***

 

Монотонный шелест стихал по мере того, как красно-бурый свет за окном становился все ярче. Темно-красный цвет запекшейся крови сменялся оранжевым, постепенно превращавшимся в золотой. На Киаваре сейчас, по крайней мере, на той его части, что видна из Шпиля, должно быть на пару часов позже, и там уже наступило полноценное утро.

Шрайк провел напоследок костяшками пальцев по щеке спящего мальчишки. В рассеянном ало-оранжевом свете спящий Зифер выглядел моложе своих лет, резкость черт смягчилась. Он сонно вздохнул, приобнимая подушку крепче, и снова затих, ровно и спокойно дыша.

Большую часть отведенного под отдых времени они посвятили друг другу, и Шрайк не стал выгонять его, прекрасно понимая, что к тому моменту, когда Зифер доберется до собственной кельи, устраиваться отдыхать уже не будет никакого смысла. Поэтому остаток времени, когда ночная чернота уже начала заливаться утренним румянцем, Зифер проспал у Шрайка под боком. Капитан позволил и себе подремать часок перед суматошным и нервным днем, и открыл глаза за несколько минут до сигнала побудки.

Оставив мальчишку спать, Шрайк ушел в душ.

Подставляя лицо прохладным струям воды, льющейся сверху, он привычно анализировал прошедшую ночь так, как анализировал бы боевую тренировку. Он в полной мере выяснил слабые места своего воспитанника, а значит, усовершенствовать его оборону и проработать атаки с учетом сильных и слабых сторон не составит труда.  

Когда Шрайк вернулся, Зифер уже успел выпустить подушку и перевернуться на спину, выпутавшись из покрывала. Подойдя к кровати, Шрайк полюбовался открывшимся ему зрелищем, и, набрав полную грудь воздуха, рявкнул самым капитанским тоном:

— Зифер, подъем!

Резко севший мальчишка несколько мгновений осоловело хлопал ресницами, затем потряс головой, отгоняя сон. Он поднял глаза на капитана, и ему на голову тут же шлепнулось свежее полотенце.

— Пять минут на сборы, — невозмутимо объявил Шрайк, уже натягивающий водолазку.

Зифера как ветром сдуло — мгновение назад он сонно щурился, сидя на кровати, спустя один взмах ресниц из ванной уже доносилось шипение воды.

Шрайк посмотрел ему вслед и усмехнулся. Затем потянулся, повертел головой, заставив шею хрустнуть, и надел табард.

Зная Зифера — ему придется ждать от силы минуты три.

Шрайк подошел к окну, глядя на поднимающийся над барьером оранжевый Киавар.

Похоже, сегодня небо под куполом будет ясным.


End file.
